Buk Lau: Takeout Box
by Anepi
Summary: A Karate Master, Buk Lau needs to defend his town from the gang that threatens it.
1. Chapter 1: Fine Diners

Chapter One: Fine Diners

One morning, Buk Lau woke up and said to himself "Wuht da heyl in my life!" He ate his breakfast, and got his gym clothes on, he went to his basement where his personal hologram came up, Jarvis, and he said "WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!" he hit this red blinking button, and Jarvis said "Master Buk Lau, there is a gang called, Takeout Box, they are opposing a threat to our city." "Wuht da heyl are they doing in this town!" Buk Lau replied. "Master, you need to get a job at Fine Diners, that restaurant is special because it is near the entrance to the Takeout Box's hideout. Buk Lau ran up stairs with a cringing feeling in his stomach, and he got his dress clothes on for a job interview at Fine Diners.


	2. Chapter 2: Interview

Chapter Two: Interview

Buk Lau walks into his garage and hears a bang by his garbage cans.  
"Oh shit!"  
He runs over to his garbage cans and see a racoon, Buk Lau gets scared and throws  
his Jacky Chan moves, and knocks over the can saying "Wat da heyl!"  
Buk Lau gets into his camaro and puts the top down, and puts his sun glasses on  
and says "I just took out the trash."  
He forgets to raise the garage door and slams into it.  
He says "Dammit Jarivs!"  
"Oh sorry sir!" says Jarvis  
Jarvis puts up the garage door, and Buk Lau speeds down the road.  
On the way to Fine Diners he sees these two men mugging this one guy.  
Buk Lau stops and says "Get off of him or i'll come and give you a taste of my  
boo-sack!" and Buk Lau speeds away.  
The cops see him speeding and they are chasing him.  
In the glove-compartment there is a bag of tacks and he throws it on the road,  
and the cops blow out there tires.  
Buk Lau screams "Fuck you bitch!"  
He finally arrives to Fine Diners after that long ride.  
Buk Lau walks into Fine Diners with a grin, and he walks up to a waiter and said  
"I'd like to see the manager of this place!"  
The waiter calls the manager for Buk Lau.  
The manager walks out and he says "What do you need from me, Joey?"  
"This dude here wants to get a job." Joey replies.  
"Come with me then." The manager said.  
Buk Lau follows the manager into his office and says "Sit down, and whats your name?"  
"My name is Buk Lau" Buk Lau said.  
"Hi, Buk Lau, why do you need this job?" Manager asked.  
"I need to da food to myself, but I dont have the muney!" Buk Lau said.  
"What kind of education do you have in cooking and business?" Manager asked.  
"I don't have any, but i'm not that stupid." Buk Lau said.  
"You're hired!" said the manager.  
Buk Lau started screaming in joy!


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

Chapter Three: Encounter

Buk Lau runs out of Fine Diners with a happy feeling!  
While he is running he sees this one guy standing in a dark alley and it seems in that dark alley there is a entrance to a hideout.  
They extrange dirty looks.  
Buk Lau hops back into his camaro and drives back to his manison.  
While he is pulling up on his drive-way he sees the racoon on his porch he says "Wat da heyl you doing, I thought I killed you with my Jacky Chan!"  
The racoon jumps off the ledge, and runs into the forest next to Buk Lau's mansion.  
Jarvis opens the garage door and Buk Lau pulls up, and he goes into his house.  
Buk Lau had a big day and he needed to get some rest.

Buk Lau gets up, takes a shower, puts on his work uniform and he leaves to Fine Diners.  
Buk Lau got a job as a security guard.  
He checks in, and goes to take a peek at the security cameras.  
Buk Lau sees three hooded men walking behind Fine Diners, he thinks to himself "Oh, wat da fuck!" Buk Lau would like to investigate.  
He walks in the back entrance and he sees these men.  
They scream "GET HIM, HE CAN'T KNOW!"  
One man throws a sack to the ground and started chasing after Buk Lau.  
Buk Lau jumps on a dumpster and says "Oh, you want a piece of my Jacky Chan!"  
Buk Lau jumps off the dumpster and punches one guy straight in the face, he heard a crack.  
Buk Lau kicks one guy in the stomach and makes the guy vomit!  
Buk Lau is out of energy, and the last person hits Buk Lau in the back with a metal bar, and Buk Lau gets knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4: The Chasing

Chapter Four: The Chasing

Buk Lau sees darkness, the hooded men take off the bag on his head.  
He tries to throw a Jacky Chan move but his hands are tied behind his back.  
Buk Lau says "Where da hely am I?"  
"No where you are suppose to be." says a man in a raspy voice.  
Buk Lau finds a sharp metal bar, and he cuts the ropes behind his back.  
The man says "Whats your name?"  
"Buk Lau" he said.  
"Buk Lau, ha, what kinds of name is that?" The man asked  
"It's a name you shouldn't make fun of!" Buk Lau gets up, throws a chair at the man, and Buk Lau stomps on his head and he ties him up.  
Buk Lau found the main controls to the hideout and he turned off all the lights.  
Buk Lau found a air vent, he climbed up in it. He was trying to find the way out of this god forsaken place.  
He found a wingsuit, and he climbed up to the top of this place and he jumped off the side! He started to glide back to the city of Hong Kong.  
He found Fine Dinery, they asked him "Where have you been!", "It's a long story, Joey, just don't tell the manager..." Buk Lau replies and gives Joey a twenty dollar bill.  
Buk Lau gets back to his mansion, and goes off to his night job, being a taxi driver. He drives to the town of Hong Kong, and he picks up a man who needs a lift. "Where do you want to go?" Buk Lau asks "Just follow me directions." The man says. Buk Lau follows the directions, but he seems to coming to a familiar and he sees the place he jumped off. The man says "Stop here please." Buk Lau grabs his pistol in the glove-compartment and he shoots the man. He says "I will destroy your hideout." Buk Lau throws the corpse out of the car, and drives off. The police see him, and they start chasing him. Buk Lau "What da hely you doing!"  
They yell "PULL OVER!" Buk Lau looks and he sees a new helicopter, and Buk Lau rolls down his window and flicks him off! The SWAT team comes and blocks the road with a black van, Buk Lau drives straight into it. It blows up, and there is a SWAT helicopter starts gunning him down. Buk Lau is driving into a lake, but before the car goes into the lake he jumps out with a RPG, and he shoots down the helicopter, and he starts to run on foot. His wristwatch is blinking and he yells "Jarvis, I need backup!", then a steamboat comes from undernear the lake water, and Buk Lau gets into the captain's chair, and puts on the captain's hat "Hey Ladies!" and Buk Lau starts to drive to a dock. The police stopped chasing him since he was too dangerous. He goes to his mansion and says "Man, its been a long day in the working fields, I better gets some rest."


End file.
